


求婚

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 年下攻✖️年上受激烈性爱❗️谁都没有我们惨，谁都没有我们幸福。——（周攻夏受如是说）
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	求婚

“在想什么？”  
“明天，真的要去结婚吗”  
“什么嘛，刚才不是还在说结婚以后要让我每天都下不了床吗”  
“不结婚我也可以做到”  
“不结婚的话我就跑去法院告你强奸”  
“你……”

现在到底是谁处在下位啊，牙尖嘴利的什么都不怕吗，周子瑜还放在某人身体内部的两根手指惩戒似的动了动，耳边便传来了湊崎嘶嘶嘶的倒吸气声，看来真的是好久都没有被进入过了，简直比第一次的时候还要紧，所以这五年来湊崎紗夏到底是去做了些什么啊，连个解释都没有……

“嘶哈，痛”  
“不痛能算强你吗”  
“啊……子子你都不温柔了”  
“我为什么要温柔地对你？五年了，总监大人凭什么觉得我会等您这么久不变心”  
“子子话也变多了啊”

以前湊崎吐槽最多的就是她话少，周子瑜不是爱表达自己内心的人，她后来想过很多次，湊崎不告而别的理由中会不会有很大一条就是因为自己的迟钝。学渣和学霸在一起的故事虽然烂俗却最容易出现，尤其是学渣还顶着一张人见人爱花见花开的娇美容颜，再加上这个人死缠烂打花样百出的招数和数不尽的好人缘，全世界都在撮合你们的时候，本来就有的好感很容易就会被扩大，学霸年下就轻而易举地被学渣年上攻略了。周子瑜记得，湊崎临走前的某一天晚上，哼哼唧唧地又冲着自己撒娇，她都已经被湊崎做到了筋疲力尽，她还趴在她胸口指尖绕着她的乳首打转说着什么子子好美哦好喜欢你呀可是紗夏不知道子子喜不喜欢呐，她连翻白眼的力气都没了，心里想着，不喜欢会心甘情愿地躺你身下被你随便欺负吗，那时候的周子瑜和现在不一样，冷淡的学霸对床事这些的根本没有什么兴趣，不过是恋人喜欢，她就配合好她让她开心，仅此而已，当然现在的她已经明白了湊崎的欲望为什么会那么深，性与爱是分不开的，这样来看或许之前自己确实是不够喜欢紗夏姐姐吧，不过也无所谓了，现在补上就好。

“这个不重要，我以后一定会痛改前非多多疼爱您的”  
“哈…好舒服……子子这些年来没少做过吧”  
“自然是，谈过很多人”  
“诶现在都变得会撒谎了吗”  
“什么”  
“来和姐姐说说，空虚寂寞的时候，是怎么想着我对自己下手的啊”  
“湊崎紗夏！你还要不要脸！”  
“生气啦，开个玩笑嘛”

嬉皮笑脸的某人又出现了，这让周子瑜清楚地意识到湊崎紗夏是真的回来了，不告而别整整五年都杳无音讯后，终于又回到了她的身边。那张晕开的笑脸烦人得很，贱嗖嗖的像个无赖，一点儿正形都没有。她现在是什么样的处境她自己难道不清楚吗？挑衅自己对她有什么好处。周子瑜抽离出手指，解开自己的腰带把湊崎的两只手绑到了床头，跨坐在她身上居高临下地俯视着湊崎紗夏。

“嗯……嘿嘿……子子别生气嘛”

年上失去了自己双手的支配权，只得一脸赔笑又极其狗腿地冲着小年下撒娇，挣扎扭动的光滑身子撩拨出了周子瑜更深更浓烈的欲望，她想狠狠地惩罚这个费尽心机追到自己却又不懂得珍惜让自己苦苦等了她这么多年的混蛋大阪人，最好是把她做到欲罢不能后让她大声的哭喊求饶，看她还敢不敢再不告而别。

“要不我也离开五年总监大人试试看会不会生气？”

周子瑜自己是不知道她赌气说出的这句话在湊崎眼里是有多么认真的，她不苟言笑面无表情的时候，湊崎紗夏其实是真的很怕她，尤其是在如今的情况下。

“我……子子如果想的话，可以……”  
“……湊崎你疯了？人一生有多少个五年可以供你挥霍浪费？”  
“……不是你说你也要离开的吗……”  
“我随便说的话你也当真？我真要离开你的话就不是五年了”  
“不管多少年，紗夏都等你回来”  
“好感动哦，我改主意了，你求我，我就不走”  
“好，我求你”  
“就这三个字？”  
“子子，紗夏求你，别离开我了”  
“不够”  
“子瑜，紗夏回来了，再也不会离开你了。你怎样对我都可以，结婚以后，紗夏就是你的人，子子想干什么就……”  
“停，我好像还没答应你的求婚吧”  
“……子子还在生紗夏的气吗……”  
“你今晚让我开心满意了我就再考虑一下”  
“好。”

疼，两腿之间仿佛撕裂般的疼痛，周子瑜进进出出的两根手指不知不觉间变成了三根，一带二地贯穿入更里更软的柔嫩小穴深处，幸好做之前她剪短了指甲，若是那么长的硬物还在的话，湊崎觉得自己肯定会被送去医院。台湾小年下不是喜欢性事的人，以前也只是在偶尔吃醋的时候才会想起来要占领某处地方来宣示自己的主权。现在她走了五年后突然回到周子瑜身边，再不喜欢的人，都会毫不顾忌地肆意宣泄愤怒吧。

“啊……哈……子子……好棒”

痛到想哭的时候，湊崎紗夏就会更加卖力地发出那些毫无廉耻可言的浪荡呻吟，她不想让周子瑜看到自己的眼泪，离开的原因，她没打算要和周子瑜说。

“总监大人叫得真好听”

她的下身随着周子瑜戏谑的调笑又涌出了一股湿润的浪潮，胳膊动不了，湊崎只好扭动着身躯来回应身上的那人。周子瑜说完后低头咬住了她的乳首，不是调情，是真真正正的噬咬，不留情面，湊崎当即便发出了尖利的痛呼声。

“啊呀！子子……”  
“嗯？”  
“没……你继续……”

要让她消气开心的话，再疼都得受着吧。

“总监大人不好意思哦，一不小心就咬破了，您还好吗”  
“……没关系……子子你别这样，叫我紗夏就可以了”  
“那怎么行，您之前说过要懂礼貌啊”  
“哈啊！……那是…是以前……”

那根最长的手指在说话间被周子瑜送入了深到不能再深的地方，湊崎紗夏下意识地拱起了身子，刺痛感从湊崎的躯体内部传入到她的大脑之中，烟火升空的瞬间，湊崎狠狠地摔在了床上，满头大汗，气喘不止，她闭着眼睛，感觉到湿润的泪水从眼角滑落了下去，她想抬手遮挡，却做不到。

“对于紗夏姐姐来说是有以前和现在之分，可子瑜没变，也一点都，不想变”

她听到了周子瑜沉声说出的语句，它们穿透进她赤裸的胸膛环绕住了她的心脏，湊崎听懂了，却更加不敢睁开眼睛去回应，这是重逢以来周子瑜第一次像原来那样称呼她，她想说，她也没变，可她说不出口。

“流血了啊，总监大人不想睁眼看看吗”

眼前的那几根手指裹满了红色的痕迹，它们是湊崎紗夏身体里面最私密的血液，这些血水从她最宝贵最美好的地方被痛彻心扉地带出体外，只因手指的主人是周子瑜，湊崎便，无怨无悔。

“嗯，子子喜欢就好”  
“您想错了，我又不是变态，我不喜欢血”  
“……我……不是那个意思”  
“总监大人的血，很珍贵吧”  
“……”  
“该怎么处理才好啊，要不，您自己来？”

子瑜真的没变吗？她怎么可能说出这样的话……在床上充满兴致地逗弄对方，一直都是湊崎紗夏她自己才会做出来的事吧。可周子瑜冰冷的神情完全不似说笑，湊崎不想再惹她不开心了。

“好。”

她的动作让湊崎紗夏想起了以前两个人去宠物店和小狗狗玩耍的时候。周子瑜伸到她面前的手指并不急着送到她嘴边，湊崎被绑着双手动不了，只好努力地仰起下巴去追逐，对方却丝毫不配合，每次靠近的时候都会再往后退，湊崎根本连碰都碰不到。她的发泄终于从肉体蔓延到了精神，湊崎紗夏清楚周子瑜是在玩弄她，她受得住，只是，心里酸胀得厉害。

“子子……”  
“姐姐当初追了我那么久，现在才这么一小会儿就做不到了吗”  
“不，紗夏做得到”

于是你追我退，你退我进，咫尺之间，身处下方的湊崎却怎么都挨不到，她的脖颈因为长时间的收紧而泛疼，专心致志之下，她甚至感觉不到下体与乳首的疼痛了，她的眼中只剩了周子瑜的手指，她知道，这是周子瑜给她的机会，她现在必须得追上它，无论自己的模样是多么狼狈，多么可笑，都得紧紧抓住。

所以说能够拥有你情我愿的双向爱情是全天下最美好的事情。

“总监大人刚才真是卖力啊，难怪年纪轻轻的就可以空降到这种职位，果真是做起事来用心的很”

湊崎含着周子瑜的手指没法回答，血腥的铁锈味道弥漫进了她的整个口腔，对方的言外之意她听懂了，总不能让她告诉周子瑜她是因为她在这家公司才寻到这儿和高层打好了招呼来做这个总监吧，她垂着眼帘不敢直视周子瑜，只是盯着她的手掌，小心翼翼地专注着嘴上的动作。

没过多久周子瑜就抽离了手指，她跪坐在湊崎被迫大大张开的双腿之间，注视着身下赤身裸体的人，一言不发。

湊崎紗夏这次是真的不知道周子瑜在想些什么了，她自问自己对周子瑜很是了解，可现在这个境况，她也凌乱了。她瞥到周子瑜在目不转睛地盯着自己，湊崎心虚起来，并不敢以同样的眼神回应对方，她的心里被盯得发毛，只好侧转脑袋开口打破沉默。

“子…子，怎么了吗……”

空气静得可怕，完全没有一点声响，好长时间后，得不到回应的湊崎无奈地转回头，引入眼帘的是泪流满面双眼通红的周子瑜，她从没有见到过的，如此伤心难过的周子瑜。

那一刻，湊崎紗夏明了了，如果时间可以倒流的话，她绝不会再做下当时的决定。

周子瑜到底喜欢自己吗？以前的湊崎没有答案。现在她找到了，那个答案镌刻在了她的心头。不是喜欢，是爱，是值得湊崎紗夏用余生来认真回应的深沉的爱。是啊，人生有多少个五年可以供我们挥霍浪费呢？从现在开始的每一天，我都不愿再和你分离。子瑜，遇到你，拥有你，是紗夏迄今为止最值得骄傲开心的事情。

“傻瓜子子，别哭了，我不会再做对不起你的事，你再怎么打骂惩罚撵我走，紗夏都不会再离开你了”  
“坏人……哼……紗夏姐姐你……坏死了”  
“嗯，我坏。子瑜，对不起”

是熟悉的温柔又深情的声音，周子瑜在瞬间领悟了湊崎一直都没有给自己道歉的原因，好坏啊，她怎么就这么死心塌地九头牛都拉不回来地爱上了这么一个坏蛋。她恼怒地倒在湊崎身上吻住了对方的红唇，然后趁着湊崎的小舌离开原地的片刻，狠心咬了下去，哼，让你那么能说，坏人，看你明天怎么上班。

“……紫……泥是…树狗…的吗”  
“对，你再敢……那什么……我就咬死你”  
“我……哪敢啊……”  
“哼”  
“诶……子子，够了吗……满意没？”  
“怎样”  
“明天去结婚好不好嘛”  
“好，紗夏姐姐还下得了床的话，就可以”  
“……还没完啊……”  
“五年未见，甚是想念”  
“…诶……嘿嘿…”

周子瑜将湊崎的身子翻了个面儿，又伸手揽住她的细腰把她架了起来，湊崎紗夏的私密部位便清晰地出现在她眼前，粉嫩的穴口还沾染着血迹，被粗暴对待过后瑟瑟缩缩的，她抚摸上去，有些不忍心了。可她必须这么做，如果不让湊崎紗夏印象深刻到骨子里的话，她就不会知道她的无言离开对她的伤害有多么大，不是每个人都可以做到始终如一坚持信任的，她的等待，五年漫长又孤独的时光，并不会随风逝去。

没有前戏，心念一起，周子瑜狠心地直接将三根手指插了进去，想象中的惨叫声并未传入耳中，只是湊崎的身子大幅度地抖动了一下，她向前啃咬上湊崎赤裸光洁的后背，右手快速又剧烈地抽插起来。

“嗯……哈……子子……”  
“……啊……好棒……”  
“……嗯哼……子子……”  
“……子……子…子……”

她是要被周子瑜做坏了吧，下身火辣辣的疼，刚才已经流了血，现在会不会带出血肉来？全身都没有了一丝力气，湊崎无力地趴卧蜷缩着，再没有办法去回应身后周子瑜的热情，她快要不行了，她应该说出来吧，什么不行了要坏了放过她的话，可周子瑜失控的原因她无比清楚，她也只能尽量发出子子子子的音节来尝试打开对方的心结，她快要撑不住了。

但人的身体总有无限的潜能。

后入的方式被周子瑜厌倦了，她想要看到湊崎紗夏的脸，于是她把束手的腰带解离开床头，仅仅绑住湊崎的双手，自己躺靠到床头将湊崎架了上来。

“子……不…解开吗”  
“不，待会完事了再绑回去”  
“啊？什么……”  
“总监大人抱歉了，晚上还是双手被绑在床头睡吧”  
“……上卫生间……怎么办”  
“叫醒我，我没有起床气，您不用怕”  
“……子子不觉得……太麻烦了吗……”  
“不觉得，吃一堑长一智，姐姐要是再一觉醒来就没了人影，那才是太麻烦”  
“我不会……再走啊……”  
“够了！想和我睡一起就乖乖听我的话，要不你现在就从我家出去”  
“……嗯…好，紗夏都听你的”

她说过的，子子怎样对她都可以。周子瑜修长的手指再次探入进她已经肿胀麻木的小穴深处，湊崎顺从着上下起伏动作起来，她该承受的，她绝不会逃，湊崎决定用自己最后的力气来陪着周子瑜收获开心与满足，她刚才答应过周子瑜，今晚要让她满意。

一个人的手指可以长到这种地步吗……湊崎紗夏豪情万丈地下了决定后，还没片刻就要败下阵来了，她感觉周子瑜可能已经快要深入到她的宫口了，要不然，怎么会这么难受……可她更离不开对方的手指，空虚的感觉太难挨了，在察觉到周子瑜刻意地下移了手指后，湊崎循着本能往下一坐，痛，极致的痛……原来做爱也可以痛成这样啊……

失去控制即将倒下去的前一秒，她被周子瑜抱进了怀里，湊崎紗夏瘫靠在她的肩膀上，勉强扯出了一个笑容。

她说，好开心……子子，谢谢你……

到底是谁傻啊……开心你个大头鬼……

周子瑜死死地抱住已经昏睡过去的湊崎，她向下扫到了自己鲜血淋漓的手指。

我也要谢谢你，可以理解我的伤害是因为爱。

这样的话，就答应紗夏姐姐，明天去和她结婚吧。


End file.
